A socialist at Hogwarts
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle had been always alone; Because of all the weirdness that happens near him, he's considered a freak. This would have then led him to a path of darkness but what if, while looking for some book to read, Tom found 'The Wealth of Nations' and the 'Communist Manifesto? This is the first fanfic i write so positive reviews and critics may be helpful. No Flaming.
1. Ch1: A new story

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and every character from the Books and Movies are J.K. Rowling's property.

Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle had been always alone; Because of all the weirdness that happens near him, he's considered a freak. This would have then led him to a path of darkness but what if, while looking for some book to read, Tom found 'The Wealth of Nations' and the 'Communist Manifesto'?

Chapter 1: A new story

Life for young Tom has never been easy. Being an orphan and an outcast, he had never enjoyed the warm feeling of having parents or friends; Initially everything was hard being called a freak and being bullied, the only comforts being books: Economics, Scientifics and even Childish Book were devoured by the young Riddle.

But then, in 1936, the Bullying and other problems seemed to disappear; Great Britain was preparing for another Great War that could have been worse than the last one. No matter how Chamberlain and the Conservative Party tried to calm off the emotions of the Englishmen, everybody know that because of this Hitler another conflict was inevitable.

Now Tom was walking through London, trying to get as fast as possible to a Book Shop. Luckily enough, he found one just turning the corner. Entering the Book Shop and muttering a 'hello' to the bookseller, Tom walked toward the Genre Wards that still were unknown to him.

Finally he decided to look into the 'Ideologies Ward', wanting to understand more about how politics worked, knowing that his ambitions needed a very influential positions.

Looking through Tom got the first books he could get; looking through the titles, a surprised look was painted in the young Riddle:

"The Wealth of Nations" and "The Communist Manifesto".

The former Tom didn't knew about, the latter brought him some of the warnings the Orphanage's Priest said to them; The priest always described Communism as a satanic belief because of its Atheism. Certainly, Tom never believed in religion since it was one of the motives that he was held as a freak. So Tom began to read the two books.

And more he red the more he found himself more curious about Socialism and Communism. Deciding that it was getting late, Tom bought the two books with the money given by the matron Mrs. Cole and returned to the Orphanage. Reached his bed, the young Riddle continued to read and re-read the two books until he fell asleep for exhaustion.


	2. Ch2: The truth

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and every character from the Books and Movies are J.K. Rowling's property.

Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle had been always alone; Because of all the weirdness that happens near him, he's considered a freak. This would have then led him to a path of darkness but what if, while looking for some book to read, Tom found 'The Wealth of Nations' and the 'Communist Manifesto'?

Chapter 2: The truth

Since that day, Tom became more and more intrigued by those books. While Tom distanced himself from Communism because of the Soviet Union's crimes against it's own people, he got attracted by the possibility of an ideal world where everyone was equal and no injustice and crime reigned. It gave him a purpose, something that could be center of his future.

While trying to approach someone from the orphanage was impossible because of his reputation, he had a chance with those that didn't lived here, so he began to help poors by giving them food, money or do chores.

Tom's ambition to became important was still there but the motivations were completely different, no more trying to retaliate against bullies but as a way to avoid similiar situations that happened to him.

After one of those chores, Tom discovered the reason why everyone considered him a freak: while he was coming back to the Orphanage, Tom was encircled by a bunch of armed thugs that tried to kill him to steal his possessions.

They all were smiling, thinking that it would have been the easiest crime ever. However, Tom wouldn't have permitted them to stop his life and ambitions and as he was thinking those words, Tom felt something inside him stir inside of him and instantly all the thugs fell down unconscious and bleeding.

Tom paled and, as much his legs could, began to run back to the orphanage. Closed behind him the door of his room. Tom lays down on his bed, his face stained with tears; While he may have been very accepting of hurting bullies, killing was something that not even him could bear with.

'I-I am t-truly a frea- No! I-I was just def-defending myself nothing else...' The guilt was unbearable and the eleven years old needed an hour to calm down himself. Then, Tom began to remember the surreal thing that happened from different perception.

Tom used something that should not even exist! But then... everything became clear. Everyone feared/hated the young Riddle because he had magic. Not those petty illusions used by magicians, true magic that was under his control.

At this realization, Tom attempted an experiment: the young Riddle took a pencil, positioning it on his bed and, concentrating, attempted with his will to make it fly; at first the pencil was still in its position, then began to shake and finally levitated.

Tom stopped the experiment because he began to feel exhausted. Laying on his bed, Tom closed his tired eyes and fell asleep with a little smile that meant horrible things to who or what would have blocked his path to glory.


	3. Ch3: The Letter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and every character from the Books and Movies are J.K. Rowling's property.

Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle had been always alone; Because of all the weirdness that happens near him, he's considered a freak. This would have then led him to a path of darkness but what if, while looking for some book to read, Tom found 'The Wealth of Nations' and the 'Communist Manifesto'?

* * *

Chapter 3: The Letter

 _...Few Years later..._

It was early morning and London seemed still asleep: not many were awake at that hour and those that were, were at work.

In a small room of the Wool's Orphanage slept a dark-haired boy, he was scrawny but not in a unhealthy way, his baby fat almost vanished and his complex becoming more and more charming and aristocratic.

In the few years that had passed, Tom had been able to exert a great influence not only in the Orphanage but to the nearby zone.

By helping many children, he decided to form a small group of trustworthy allies and comrades.

Those were introduced to the Manifesto and were completely accepting of the people ideology.

While many would have described this group as a normal children play group, they would have found themselves mistaken.

Tom, being the absolute leader, used this group to help and gain more influence. The group itself initially was without name, but seeing it as a dividing element of decision the young Riddle identified it as 'The British Youth'.

Other than chores and tasks, the group was a place of study and growth: Tom's objective was to unlock the potential of those, seeing them in possible important jobs.

While the stability of such group was assured, that wasn't the same for both the british politics and foreign situation.

 _It was worsening._

Britain had to fought both the autocratic Edward VIII and the German aggressive expansion: The first was dealt in early 1936 thanks to his scandalous relationship with a married commoner woman,

The other was not being dealt properly;

Hitler was growing more daring in his excuses of expansions, with both the Austrians and Czechs being controlled as pawns of a chess game.

The British government response was not one of intervention, but of appeasement to guarantee the 'Peace of all peaces' or better known as Versailles Treaty.

The mere thought of being so appeasing to the animal known as Nazi Germany sickened Tom, seeing it as an act of disrespect to the man's rights.

If a nation threatened war because it wants to expands, it needs to be dealt swiftly by the so called 'democratic' forces.

But such thing would not actually happens.

The democratic leaders were too much busy in holding their positions and were less inclined to help the other nations that were in distress.

And let's not forget the Great Depression.

Most of the European countries were still recovering from that economic disaster.

And yet, Tom knew that a war would happen and Britain would have been called into it.

Anyway, another issue much more important happened.

While the young Riddle was helping in controlling the letters, he found one for him.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Armando Dippet

Dear Mr. Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Headmaster

* * *

Then it continued in a second page.

This page contained all from important rules and the school required items.

' _If I didn't research more about magic, I would probably consider this a trap to get me to an Asylum'_ Tom thought, intrigued at the concept of a magical school.

While Tom might have focused on expanding his knowledge and influence, the dark-haired wizard decided to give part of his free time in researching magic.

It was a very complicated task since he didn't know if magical tomes existed in non-magical book shops and Tom didn't wanted to attract attentions, both from non-magicals and magical.

He knew that since nobody considered magic real, the wizard community had to be a hidden one, away from non-magicals' eyes.

But, in the same book shop he bought the two books that were responsible of his intellectual growth, the red-eyed wizard found what he was searching.

Three books in particular.

Defence is the best offence, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

The first two were very detailed and explained everything about Defensive Magic, like the Expelliarmus and the Stupefy, and about the magical creatures, while many of those are harmless if not threatened there were some that were extremely dangerous and to not approach.

The last book... Tom didn't know how to consider it.

While many of the tales were normal non-magical tales looked from a wizard or witch perception, some of those seemed very... realistic.

The tales of the three brother in particular, it was not similar to any of the non-magical tales and contained the name and surnames of the three brothers. The 'Deadly Hallows' were possibly more than mere myths.

If those were indeed real, Tom would have focused on getting those.

But his objective was much more noble, if he had the opportunity to have those under his possession.. he would have destroyed those.

Those artefacts were too much dangerous to left around.


End file.
